Chronicles of a Teen
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: PersonajexLector-Si está vez no sale, me rindo-Miradas chocando y lanzado chispas. No harías batalla por cualquier Pastel.-En esos momentos de melancolía, salías, retomando la historia de aquellos críos. Pasen y Lean Onegai
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Konichiwa Minna-san!**_

_**Estas historias están basadas en unos sueños que tuve, por lo que, no son muy coherentes xD**_

_**En fin, ¡A Leer!**_

**Titulo: **Melodía.

**Personaje: **Elliot Nightray.

**Resumen:** Frente al piano, con tus dedos presionando cuidadosamente cada tecla. Tu vista perdida en la partitura, sin poder todavía tocarla sin errores.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna... Creo (?) Falta de Acentos TT^TT

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki-san ^^

Te encontrabas en la Academia Lutwidge, más especificamente en el salón de música. Frente al piano, con tus dedos presionando cuidadosamente cada tecla. Tu vista perdida en la partitura, sin poder todavía tocarla sin errores.

Es muy difícil -Suspiraste, diciendote internamente _Si está vez no sale, me rindo_. "Lacie" no se veía tan difícil cuando Leo y Elliot la tocaban, incluso parecía tan fácil como "Estrellita"*. Pero no, ahora frente al enorme piano, mirando fijamente la partitura, te dabas cuenta de que en realidad, o los chicos eran prodigios, o tu eras muy poco hábil.

Estás muy tensa, nunca te saldrá- No necesitaste darte la vuelta para saber de quien se trataba. Ese timbre de voz grave y tranquilizador lo conocías muy bien. Era perteneciente al menor de los Nightray, Elliot.

¿Te importa?- Si antes etabas tensa, ahora te encontrabas muy nerviosa, siempre lograba ponerte así.

Relajate-Con esa simple respuesta, se situo a tu lado, comenzando a tocar gracilmente aquella melodía con la cual peleabas.

Hmph- Empezaste a tocar junto a él, viendo alegremente como lo lograbas sin ningún error.

La pieza dio fin y rebosante de alegría te abrazaste fuertemente a Elliot.

¡Gracias! - Eras sincera, por fin la melodía había salido. Aunque no contabas con el enorme sonrojo que creció en la cara del contratista de Humpty Dumpty.

¿Estas bien?

_**Curiosamente este fue un sueño que tuve ayer ^^ Aunque fueron varios, este es mi favorito. **_

_**Conste, Segundo Fic de PH xD **_

_**¿Que dicen? ¿Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Konichiwa!**_

_**Segundo sueño de ayer. Ahora pregunten ¿Que sueña esta niña? ñ.ñ**_

**Titulo:** Dulce Discusión

**Personaje: **Xerxes Break

**Resumen:** Miradas chocando y lanzado chispas. Espectadores incomodos a nuestro alrededor. No harías batalla por _cualquier_ Pastel. Ese era él Pastel de Chocolate, que te encantaba.

**Advertencias: **Final no apto para niños inocentes (?)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Jun Mochizuki-sensei -^^-

Siempre, en todo momento, cualquier día, estando herido o no, Break se quedaba con los dulces. Mirandolo bien era un asunto de poder. Miradas chocando y lanzado chispas. Espectadores incomodos a nuestro alrededor. No harías batalla por _cualquier_ Pastel. Ese era él Pastel de Chocolate, que te encantaba. Lo habías probado innumerables veces antes de venir a parar allí, pero apenas llegaste, supiste que para comerlo, debrías pasar por un _Dulce Discusión._

En ese estaban ahora, argumentos fuertes, lógicos, débiles e irracionables. Todo por el Pastel de Chocolate. Ohh, pero había algo que se te tornaba extraño, no estaba ninguno de tus amigos, y la verdad todo apuntaba al Sombrerero.

Claro tendida en el suelo, medio desnuda entendias. Cubierta de pastel, choolate, todo. _Ese _era el Resultado de... su Dulce Discusión.

_**Tachenme de pervertida xD eso soy después de todo. En fin, este también es un sueño. Que no pude terminar ya que me despertaron TT^TTT**_

_**En fin ¿Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Ko ni chi wa!**_

_**Tercer sueño y el más extraño de todos. ¡Con mi personaje favorito!**_

**Titulo: **¿Querer o Odiar?

**Personaje:** Oswald Baskerville

**Resumen: **Entonces en esos momentos de melancolía, salías, y te encontrabas con él en un claro, retomando la historia de aquellos críos.

**Advertencia: **Nada de Lógica ^^

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki-sama n.n

Desde el día que llegaste a la Mansión Baskerville como "elegida", tu atención fue robada por el pequeño chico que acompañaba al Actual Glen, Oswald. No por su posición, dejaste eso de lado ya que no entendías. Lo que te parecía curioso, es que a pesar de ser solo un año mayor que tu, no sonreía, ni jugaba, ni nada. Solo se limitaba a hacer lo que le ordenaban, tal cual un muñeco. Muy al contrario de Lacie, su hermana. Eran polos opuestos pero semejantes. Ninguno era facilmente accesible pero eran agradables.

Ahora años después, en la época en que Oswald era Glen, Alice estaba y Lacie no. Se notaba la enorme similitud entre nosotros. Ambos odiaban el bullicio y que los tratarán con cortesía. Tu por tu parte extrañabas los días en que junto a Lacie, peleaban con Oswald. Entonces en esos momentos de melancolía, salías, y te encontrabas con él en un claro, retomando la historia de aquellos críos.

Porque ambos se odiaban pero finalmente terminaban queriendose. Lastima que la Tragedia de Sabrie cambiará las cosas...

Aún así en el Abismo, aún te preguntabas...

_¿Querer o Odiar?_

_**Si también fue un sueño, aunque el final era Gore *O***_

_**Pero lastimosamente decidi dejarle así.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
